


Breath again

by Stephyogalife



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Firehouse 51 as Family (Chicago Fire)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephyogalife/pseuds/Stephyogalife
Summary: A Series of one shots/ short stories based on what could happen with Sylvie and Matt.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	Breath again

**Author's Note:**

> I told you guys expect a lot of one shots from me over the next 7 weeks. Well I decided to put them in one place. Some could be continuations some only 1 chapter but listening to some songs have gotten me in my feels. Some will be happy some sad. These two need to stop living in my head.

CAR Is parked, bags are packed, but what kind of heart doesn't look back  
At the comfortable glow from the porch, the one I will still call yours?  
All those words came undone and now I'm not the only one  
Facing the ghosts that decide if the fire inside still burns

<<<<<<<<<  
It had been exactly 48 Hrs since Matt Casey had come to her apartment asking for answers.

And it had been exactly 47 hrs and 55 mins since he left her apartment after she expressed her feelings to him and had heart ripped out because he obviously had a lot of feelings still wrapped up in someone else. Someone who they both had loved and cared for and someone who no matter how hard they would have tried would always be the elephant in the room of their relationship.

She stood at the entrance to the apron of 51. She was late. She was never late, but she was hoping that being late would mean less time for chit chat. She walked into the house. Everyone was having Breakfast in the common room. She spotted him he was speaking to Tony. He looked tired. She snuck past the door to the bunk room. Where Kidd was sitting on her Bed looking over paperwork for Girls on Fire. “Hey Girl” She said smiling at Sylvie Sylvie gave her a half smile. But it wasn’t sincere. She headed to the locker room. She sat down on the bench. How was she going to get through the next 48 Hrs. She felt so broken. Truck 81 Squad 3 Ambo 61. She dressed quickly and ran to the rig. She barely missed running into him. He stopped for a quick second. “Mackey, Let’s go.” She yelled and hopped in 61. 

All I have, all I need, he's the air I would kill to breathe  
Holds my love in his hands, still I'm searching for something  
Out of breath, I am left hoping someday I'll breathe again  
I'll breathe again

On the run he ran into a burning house to save 2 children who were hiding under the bed. She didn’t realize but the whole time she was holding her breathe. She only breathed out when she saw him carrying the two children safely to their mother. She held back tears. She caught his gaze. That look that they had given each other a million times on calls.The same look she had scene on the accident scene when he had shown up out of no where however that had also been a look of concern. This made her want to go home and cry; but she needed to be a good role model for Mackey.

When they rolled back into 61. She wanted to Hide. She normally would have hid in Casey’s Quarters but of course that was no go. She climbed out and met his eyes as he was getting out of 81. He looked really sad and tired. “Sylvie.” He said walking towards her. “I need to do inventory.” She said swallowing her self pity and heading to the back of the rig. Mackey had went in to start on Lunch. 

He followed her. “Sylvie. I am truly sorry, I would never have..”

She looked at him. His eyes were puffy almost as if he had been crying and the lines around his eyes were more pronounce. It took all her strength not to put her fingers on them and stare into his baby blues. “Casey don’t., Its done we will go back to being friends its okay.” Matt shook head. “If anything the world has never been okay its whatever this is.”

And the distance between that was sheltering me comes in full view  
Hang my head, break my heart built from all I have torn apart  
And my burden to bear is a love I can't carry anymore

All I have, all I need, he's the air I would kill to breathe

Sylvie finally had to go to the bathroom. It had been a slow shift and the ambulance was super organized and cleaned. And it was a brand new ambulance and was already clean before she started.

She noticed Severide. “Hey Brett can we talk??” She sighed He had to know he was Matt’s best friend.

She walked into this quarters and sat on the bed. “What’s up?” She said. “Look you see my friend Casey. He spent the last 48 hrs in his room without leaving except to eat a handful of almonds and to use the restroom. I heard him crying. And I have a feeling you have something to with that.” Brett gulped. “He was crying?” Severide looked at her seriously. “Look at the end of last shift I told him to get something figured out. He was looking at you some kind of way. Then when I got home he wasn’t there and had sent a text he was going to your place.” Sylvie heart shrank. “Then he came home.slammed the door and went to his room like a broken hearted teenage boy.” Sylvie felt her tears that had been hanging to the edges of her eyelids all day start to well. “He’s still in love with Gabby.”She blurted out. “He pretty much said it.." She shouldn’t be telling this to Severide but for the last 48 hrs she had been holding it in. Severide laughed. “The look that I saw the other day. He never gave to Dawson.” He said pointing to Matts Quarters.”You need to talk to him.” She sighed.

Holds my love in his hands, still I'm searching for something  
Out of breath, I am left hoping someday I'll breathe again

Oh, It hurts to be here  
I only wanted love from you  
Yeah, it hurts to be here  
What am I gonna do?

Sylvie was laying in her bunk it was the middle of the night. Snores were in full force and normally she could sleep with her earplugs in but she couldn’t. She saw his light. He was up. She decided now was the time.

“Casey.” She said as she knocked. “Sylvie.” He said smiling but the look of sadness. “I can’t sleep.” She said sitting down. “I can’t either. I need you know to know.” He stood up. “Regardless of Gabby, My feelings for you are real” She shook her head. “There is no regardless of Gabby Matt.” She said it so firmly. “I need to find my head, I haven’t been able to sleep for the last 2 days i am not good at this. “ She could tell he felt ridiculously stupid for how he said. “Matt, look I can’t help how I feel and I knew that letting you know how I felt would break my heart. But I had to try.” 

Matt shook his head. “I do not want to be the reason your heart is broken Sylvie,” He said walking up to her pushing her hair out her face,. “Don’t” she said feeling the tears.”

He signed. “I am going to fix this Sylvie Brett. I want you and I am going to figure this out so I can be the man who deserves you and the man you deserve." 

She saw his phone flash Dawson before she left the bunk . She couldn’t breathe when she left the room. She ran to the bathroom and started to cry,

She needed him now more than ever and she didn’t think she could handle another 48 hrs of this feeling.

All I have, all I need, he's the air I would kill to breathe  
Holds my love in his hands, still I'm searching  
All I have, all I need, he's the air I would kill to breathe  
Holds my love in his hands, and still I'm searching for something  
Out of breath, I am left hoping someday

I'll breathe again, I'll breathe again  
I'll breathe again, I'll breathe again  
I'll breathe again, I'll breathe again

Source: LyricFind


End file.
